


Can You Hear Me Now?

by onedeadfellow



Series: MCU Ship One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Goat Herder Bucky Barnes, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedeadfellow/pseuds/onedeadfellow
Summary: Clint is late to hang out with Bucky Barnes. He doesn't want to miss an chance to progress their relationship further, but he has misplaced his hearing aids. He decides that he will go without hearing aids, expecting to not hear anyone or anything. But he's in for a surprise.





	Can You Hear Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a request from my discord server. Thanks for the inspirations. Hope you guys like it.

Wakanda was a very beautiful and unique country. The lands were breathtaking, and their advancements were far beyond any other countries.

Clint had absolutely loved every second of his time he had spent at Wakanda so far. He loved what the country had to offer to them. The sights, The smells, The tastes, but most importantly, the sounds. The sounds at Wakanda were very unique in its own way and far different from anything that Clint had experienced in America.

Problem was, Clint couldn’t hear right now.

He could hardly hear much right now at all.

He made the dumb mistake of misplacing his hearing aids. He remembered he had set them down somewhere. He just had no idea exactly where he placed them at.

He was supposed to meet Bucky today. Clint tried to get to know everyone. It was a good thing to do to keep himself occupied. Anything to get his mind of the accords and all that mess. He needed distractions, and this sure was a big distraction.

He was currently turning his room upside down just trying to find where he had misplaced them. They weren’t anywhere; not in the bathroom, or his nightstand, or even in the vents. Nowhere in sight. He was worried now.

Worried he was going to miss meeting with Bucky. Bucky would probably not be waiting for him long. Clint really didn’t want to mess this up with Bucky.

Their relationship was different from most of the other members on the team. No one had suspected anything from a normal friendship. Just close bros. But Clint knew otherwise. Clint and Bucky had been a little more than bros and he wasn’t about to ruin what they had going on.

At first when they met, he didn’t give the man much attention. Just simply seeing him as Steve’s best friend. With the way Steve acted with him, maybe more than just friends. But when he started to hang with him, he realized that Bucky didn’t want to see Steve like that. Bucky told him Steve had always been some what of a little brother to him. Close knitted like family.

Their relationship together grew over the months they spent hanging out. They would meet to walk in the streets of Wakanda; trying new street foods, getting plums with Bucky, checking out the library and reading some of the books from Wakanda- who knew Bucky was a book worm. Clint had really enjoyed discovering the new country with Bucky. It was a new experience that he hadn’t gotten to do since his time spent with Natasha as an agent.

But Clint’s favorite thing to do with Bucky was to see the animals. Clint _loved_ the animals Wakanda had to offer. Seeing a rhinoceros was awesome. He remembered only seeing them at the zoo, but at the zoo you can’t touch or ride them like you can in Wakanda.

Clint looked at the time on his phone that was sitting on the nightstand. It was almost 2. He was supposed to be on his way down to the field where they met with the animals. He picked up his phone and shoved it into his jeans.

Things just didn’t seem to be going his way today. He had come to the decision that he was just going to meet Bucky, hearing aids or no hearing aids he needed to see Bucky. Bucky was an important person to him as of now, considering he didn’t have Natasha or anyone else really. Being an agent doesn’t let you get open to a whole lot of friends.

He slipped out into the hall, exiting his room. The door clicked shut softly behind him. Now, he was making his way out of the building. He didn’t need to run into anyone because they’d start trying to talk and he wouldn’t be able to hear them.

Clint left out of the back exit from the building they used after he took the elevator down. So far, no one talked to him. Maybe it was because he was frowning and walking fast, that does make people avoid you sometimes.

The weather was great. It was nice and sunny. Not scolding hot or freezing. The field had a couple huts on its enclosed area and fenced in areas for animals around them. There was a body of water by the field and in the distance, the mountains stood on the horizon. The trees swayed gently in the small breeze. The sun high in the sky, gave a warm feeling to the surroundings. In the distance, Clint could see children running and a couple men tending to the Rhinos. His eyes landed on Bucky.

Bucky was currently in one of the enclosed fences beside a hut. The fenced in area was filled with Goats. Clint smiled. He walked over to Bucky, maneuvering around people, equipment, and animals.

He couldn’t hear anything around him well though. He couldn’t hear the children laughing as they ran around playing, the men talking as they lifted equipment, the animals calling as they grazed on the tall grass. He continued to make his way to Bucky, stopping at the wooden fence.

Bucky had his back facing to Clint. Goats hung close around by his legs and ate the food he had scattered on the ground. One goat was currently eating out of his hand. They were probably making noise, but Clint couldn’t tell. Bucky’s lips were moving as if he was talking to them.

He was wearing red robes of sorts that he must have gotten from Shrui. He had a blue cloth that was wrapped around his torso, hugged over his left arm that was missing. Shuri must have been working on his arm in the lab. His wavy, chocolate brown hair was down, resting just above his shoulders.

Clint smiled and lifted himself up over the fence, landing on the other side with Bucky. He made his way over to Bucky, hands stuffed in his pockets as he tried to make out what Bucky’s deep, soothing voice was saying. He could hardly hear it. It sounded very muffled and quiet. Clint’s footsteps must have alerted Bucky, because he looked up to meet Clint. A soft smile crossed his face and he gently pat the goat’s head after the food was completely eaten out of his hand. The goat opened its mouth, obviously bleating at Bucky.

Bucky seemed to have said something to Clint. He felt his heart start to race. He couldn’t hear the man. He had no idea what to say. He could see his mouth still moving but he couldn’t hear anything but muffled noise. He couldn’t hear him because he lost his damn hearing aids. How could he do something so stupid. Forget something so important. He wanted to hang out with Bucky. He wanted to enjoy his time with the man, but his day was now ruined. All because he forgot where he placed his aids.

Bucky continued to talk even though Clint couldn’t hear. Clint frowned a bit to show his confusion while trying to make out his words.

“I can’t hear you,” Clint spoke, but it was so muffled that he could almost hardly hear himself. Something along the lines of realization flashed on Bucky’s face. He noticed Bucky starting to cross the enclosure over to him, digging in his pocket. Clint watched him dig in his pocket.

When Bucky stopped in front of Clint. He held his closed palm out. When he opened his palm, there was something in his hand.

_ His hearing aids. _

He smiled and looked up to Bucky who flashed a warm smile. He pushed his hand out a bit more and nodded his head towards his open palm. Clint pulled his hands from his pockets and gently reached out to grab the hearing aids. As he grabbed them from Bucky’s hand, he could feel the warmness of his flesh hand. He smiled, bringing the hearing aids to his ears, hooking them on. He gently pressed the buttons to them for them to turn on.

His world suddenly flushed with sound all over again. The sounds of the wind blowing against the trees, the kids laughing, the workers speaking to each other in the native language of the land, the goat bleating to each other as they grazed, and _His voice. _Clint could feel bubbles of emotion in his chest.

“Can you hear me now, Bird Brain?” There was a gentle smile on his bearded face. He dropped his hand back to his side.

“Loud and clear, White Wolf. Loud and clear,” he smiled. “Where did you find them?” Clint asked suddenly, very confused and a little aggravated because now he has to go clean the mess he made in his room.

“You left ‘em when we were at one of the parks. Took then off to get in the water but ya never put them back on. So, I held onto them for ya, so ya wouldn’t lose them.” Bucky reached down again to pet a goat that came trotting over to them. Clint looked down at the goat, its coat was a spotted brown and white. Its ears moved back when Bucky scratched its head, leaning into the touch. Clint smiled.

He couldn’t believe this man was once a Hydra assassin under the Winter Soldier program. A cold-blooded killer as dubbed by the world. A man out of his own time. He was too kind and respectful from his timeline. He seemed gentle and caring. Shuri’s programming had worked wonders on his mind to help him overcome his triggers and heal him.

“Oh yeah, But I thought I brought them back home with me.” Clint frowned a bit.

“You were half asleep, I doubt you remember bringing them back with you because you were too busy leaning on me.” There was a playful smirk on his face. Clint felt his cheeks warm up a bit.

“O-Oh, I guess I was tired from running around all day at that park together.” He admitted, bashfully.

“Yeah, you were. I practically was carrying you back. One handed.” He smirked at Clint.

“I’m sure you’re used to it; you do a lot of things one handed Buck.”

“More than you know, Doll.” He winked at Clint. “Anyways, lets get to working. I want to show ya the new baby goats.” Bucky waved his single hand as he started to walk towards the edge of the enclosure, near the hut.

Clint blushed profusely and stared where Bucky was walking. He felt his stomach flip and felt nervous. Bucky had hit on him and it sure did work on making Clint embarrassed.

“H-Hey! Wait up!” He started to run after Bucky, passing the goat that bleated at Clint. He smiled.

_ He could only wonder what else Bucky was up to doing. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos happily accepted! Leave a comment and I'll respond. Thanks for the help for those who did. You guys are awesome. :)


End file.
